


Umbrage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, surprise?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dictionary.com word of the day challenge. This time for <a href="http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/07/umbrage">umbrage</a> from 5/7/1999. </p><p>Will Tony take Umbrage when Gibbs is not home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Strailo. I hope it will cheer her up and help her overcome adulting.
> 
> This is inspired by dictionary.com word of the day's 5/7/1999 word [umbrage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/07/umbrage).
> 
> umbrage  
> 1\. offense; annoyance; displeasure:  
> to feel umbrage at a social snub; to give umbrage to someone; to take umbrage at someone's rudeness.  
> 2\. the slightest indication or vaguest feeling of suspicion,doubt, hostility, or the like.  
> 3\. leaves that afford shade, as the foliage of trees.  
> 4\. shade or shadows, as cast by trees.  
> 5\. a shadowy appearance or semblance of something.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism. Comments and kudos feed my muse.

# 

Umbrage

Tony turned the knob. As expected the door opened under his hand. He shook his head. Gibbs never locked his door. No matter how many times Tony groused at him to protect himself or at least his things. He hated seeing Gibbs beautiful wood pieces damaged whether on purpose by Gibbs or on accident through carelessness or flying bullets or on purpose by others. 

Making a beeline for the basement assuming that Gibbs was down there creating something again, Tony’s foot hit the third step before he realized Gibbs wasn’t down there like he expected. Had Gibbs decided to wait for him in their bedroom? Tony wondered wandering back up the stairs and heading through the kitchen since he’d passed through the living room to the basement. 

He took a peak in the guest room though he didn’t expect Gibbs to be there. True enough, No Gibbs. He continued up the stairs to their bedroom and the master bath, but Gibbs was not there either. Starting to get a little bit worried, he opened the one room that was off limits to him but Gibbs wasn’t there either.

Double checking the rooms upstairs and still seeing No Gibbs, he headed back downstairs and searched the main floor, but still no luck in finding Gibbs. Again he checked the basement, but no sign of Gibbs anywhere nor any sign of a struggle to indicate someone had taken him. 

Finally, he decided to go out on the porch and stare at the umbrage of the trees while he waited for Gibbs to return. Only he stopped dead in his tracks, Gibbs was there under the umbrage kneeling and staring at Tony like he was the brightest star in the sky. Tony gasped. “Jethro?”

“Will you marry me, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

Placing a hand over his mouth shocked, Tony nodded his head. Walking towards Gibbs, he took both his hands in his. “Of course I will, Jethro.”


End file.
